yugi and Gangs halloween prank
by Shirou14
Summary: Basically Yugi and his Gange Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Yami, and Joey, Anzu and Tristan had other plans 0.0 PLay a prank on SetoKaiba but the unexpected Happens 0.0 have fun!


**A complete one shot made just for the amusement of Yami, Yugi, Joey, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Seto, and Mokuba and for the torture of Yami, Yugi, Joey, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Seto, and Mokuba Have fun!!**

**P.S. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I may get the millennium Ring soon MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! jk**

_The Halloween pranksters_

It was Halloween day and Yugi was helping Yami pick out his Halloween costume at the kame game shop who just happened to be displaying hundreds upon hundreds of duel monsters costumes.

"I told you you should've picked it out earlier, But no! the great Pharaoh must procrastinate! Everyone else chose their costume a week ago!!"

"I know Yugi but its hard to choose such costumes so soon" The Pharaoh replied all in despair that his aibou would kill him "this one!" Yami pointed out the most obvious costume he would've picked out.

"of course, that one. You take weeks to chose a costume and you choose that one" Yugi replied to Yami's choice. Of course the costume Yami chose was a dark magician suit.

A few hours later Yami and Yugi were in their costume Yami was, of Course, Dark Magician and Yugi was Celtic guardian. They were waiting for Joey, The Marik's, Ryou and Bakura. Yugi heard a knock on the door and Yugi went to answer it "Ryou! Bakura!! Glad you could come and join our little plan, tee hee hee" Yugi chuckled evilly Bakura was Dressed as Summoned skull, and Ryou was Neo the Magic Swordsman.

"Yes this evil plan will definitely put Kaiba in his place Mwahahahahahahaha" Bakura started laughing uncontrollably.

"Stop it Bakura" Ryou said while elbowing Bakura in the stomach.

"Oww."

Yugi had barely closed the door and Ryou and Bakura where sitting on the couch beside Yami talking about how badly they beat the crap out of duelists at recent tournaments when another knock on the door disturbed the silence, Yugi opened the door To let in… a flame swordsman. Wham! The flame swordsman's sword swung down beside Yugi and hit the floor "JOEY!!!" Yugi yelled Then Yugi swung _his_ sword around and hit Joey in the side.

"OWW!!!" Joey yelled

"That's what you get for scaring me like that" Yugi who carried his sword over his shoulder and walked away.

"nice Yugi! Finally you've grown some Backbone!" Bakura yelled as he slapped Yugi on the Back.

"Yugi…" Joey started "You've Finally Started to become a man" Everyone in the living room sweatdropped. "What?" Suddenly the door swung open knocking Joey to the floor.

"BOO!!" yelled the figures that stood in the doorway. Everyone screamed. The two figures had sweatdrops coming down the back of their heads.

"OH RA!!! IT'S THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA AND THREE HEADED GEEDO!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Yami Screamed at the top of his lungs. Meanwhile everyone was holding everyone else, Ryou was holding Bakura, who was busy bawling his eyes out in fear, Yami was holding Yugi while yelling that The winged dragon of Ra and Three headed Geedo had come to kill them, And Grandpa Yugi was Holding Joey, who was praying for his life.

"What's going on in here?" Grandpa Yugi asked. The two monsters looked at each other then looked back.

"ummm… Hi?" The Three Headed Geedo said uncertainly.

"Hello Marik and Malik" Grandpa Yugi replied. Everyone stopped Crying, praying, screaming at the top of their lungs, and holding each other. Marik (the three headed Geedo) and Malik (the winged Dragon of ra) walked into the house and that's when the planning began. Mwahahahahahahaha.

_**What are they planning and why are they planning it? Well keep reading then god! I'm not gunna just keep you waiting Duh!!**_

Seto was working late at Kaiba Corp. as usual and Mokuba was preparing his costume for some special trick-o-treating tonight. Yugi and his gang were standing outside adjusting hidden microphones they had on their costumes "Okay you know where to go" Yami signaled to everyone. Malik walked around the building. Everyone else went in to the building then split up there and then. Conveniently a lightning storm started up and the prank was on. Outside Malik pulled a large red lever that said 'DO NOT PULL!!!' Inside the power shut completely off "that's what you get for pulling a big red lever that says do not pull" Malik chuckled to himself then he ran inside.

In Seto's Office the lights flickered then went out Slowly and clourfully he cursed the storm, because of the 'storm' the work he had been working on for hours on the computer was never coming back. "_setooooo…setooooooo"_ A voice outside moaned. Slowly Seto walked towards the door, slowly he reached out to the door handle, shivering. "_Setoooooooo,………Setooooooooo_" the voice moaned again. He opened the door but no one was there. He walked out into the empty hallway. Shivering and sweaty he walked down the stairs. In another room Crafty Bakura put together a few duel disks hooked them up to the Kaiba corp. security Hologram system. Then Bakura put monsters of all sorts on the duel disk, Blue Eye's white dragons, winged dragons, kiseitai's, Goblin attack force's, Mythical beast Cerberus's, whatever you can think of he put them on the duel disk. All over Kaiba Corp. Monsters appeared. When Seto walked out of the stair doors he was greeted by tens of hundreds of monsters among them, chanting "_setooooo……Setooooo……", _was a dark magician, a three headed Geedo, a Celtic guardian, a summoned skull, a flame swordsman, and a neo the magic swordsman.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!! AHH! AHH!" Seto Kaiba turned around and was going to run for his life but ran into the winged Dragon of RA and his own army of creatures. He fell to the floor shivering and screaming for Mokuba. The seven chanting monsters were closing in on Seto they leaned down and Seto Screamed:"MOKUBA!!! MOKUBA SAVE ME!! OH MOKUBA!!!" the monsters pulled of their masks and started laughing their heads off.

"we got him good" Joey laughed Everyone else was laughing to much to say anything. Suddenly the lights flickered on for a minute then back off.

"Malik" Yami said into his Microphone "that's enough with the lights."

"But I'm right here" Yami looked around at Malik then at everyone else then realized something.

"Hey where'd our monster's go?" Yugi looked around And all the monsters where gone, except…

"Uhh Yami? Did we have a legion of dragons at the end of the hall?"

"umm… no" Yami replied. Everyone else looked over their shoulders to see that the dragons where coming to them. The leader of the dragons was… Lord Of D.

"GET AWAY FROM Seto!" the Dragon lord yelled "your practical joke has gone far enough! Dragons ATTACK!" every dragon monster jumped up and was headed straight for the gang. Yami started screaming that Dragons had come to kill them all, Bakura had jumped on Ryou and was bawling his eyes out in fear Yugi was holding Joey who was praying for his god damned life, and Seto was curled up in a small ball hoping to live so he could kill Yugi and his gang for deleting hours of work! The dragons suddenly stoped in front of them and lord of d. walked out to confront them "Your Practical joke has gone far enough so… Trick-or-treat!" As he said that Lord Of D. Pulled off his helmet and mask to reveal…… Mokuba?

"M-m-mokub-ba?" Seto got the courage to say

"yep its me!" Mokuba said in his usual cheerful go lucky way "Now lets go tricker treating!". So Mokuba and Seto joined the gang in their late night trick-or-treating. When they got home they had so much candy the easter bunny should be giving them their own scraps! So ummm…

_**The end **_

_**And have a happy Halloween!!!**_

* * *

**Okay it was a complete oneshot but i have to say it turned out pretty good! so reveiw and tell me what ya think!!!**

__


End file.
